Script Changes
by Lady Mirax Greenleaf
Summary: AU fic about Syal Antilles. PG-13 for alcoholism Title says absolutely NOTHING about the story. If you like baron fel don't read this! please read, its my first attempt at fanfics!


DISCLAIMERS I don't own Star Wars, Syal, Baron Fel, Tuatara Lone, blah blah blah.  
  
This takes place during the X-Wing novels (after ROTJ) Majorly AU, kid of a Mary Sue portrayal of Syal and Baron Fel's really out of character. Please R&R, this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't flame me!!!  
  
NOTE four * mean scene change, / indicates italics  
Syal Antilles-Fel sighed in despair. How could she get out of the mess she'd made of her life? She had no parents-hers had been killed when a pirate blew up their refueling station. Her only brother was unreachable. If she even tried to send Wedge a message, any message, her husband would haul her up in front of a military tribunal, have her convicted of treason, and shot. Most of the galaxy knew her as Wynessa Starflare, holodrama actress. No one knew the real Syal, the one who loved watching sunsets and visiting museums. She kept that Syal well hidden from the rest of the hostile universe.  
  
/I am helpless, friendless, and utterly hopeless. What a fine mess I have made for myself./  
  
Syal didn't care for acting anymore. Its allure had been sucked into a black hole the minute she stepped onto the set of her first holodrama. As a girl, she'd thought it would be a great thing, to be a holodrama actress. In her dreams, she'd have it all: a sophisticated new name, more money than she could ever imagine, people treating her like a princess.  
  
/I found out the hard way that none of that is true, but if hindsight were foresight, we'd never make any mistakes./  
  
Being an actress was worse than any torture, what with twelve hours on the set each day, an abusive and alcoholic husband, almost no money (Fel used it to expand the pockets of nearly every bartender in town) and a feeling that she had utterly wasted her life.  
  
/I wonder why I ever married Soontir. Every memory I have from around that time is either hazy or forgotten. He's good-looking enough, I suppose, and he is one of the best pilots in the Empire. Other than that, he's got nothing going for him./  
  
Syal sighed and turned back to the script for her newest holo, a puerile murder-mystery. She was playing the wife of a murdered Moff. Tuatara Lone was playing the detective investigating the murder.  
  
/If only Fel would do me, my brother, and the rest of the galaxy a favor and get murdered. I should probably arrange that./  
  
That last thought shocked Syal. She didn't think of herself as the vengeful wife type. Escape was more her style.  
  
/Escape.now that's a definite possibility./  
  
Then Fel came in, drunk after a mission and a succession of bars, and any thought of murder, escape or her predicament was pushed to the back of her mind by the problem of an intoxicated husband.  
  
* * * *  
  
Syal was still pondering the idea of escape on set the next day, when one of Tuatara Lone's lines struck a familiar chord.  
  
"All I need is a set of new identicards and some hair dye," Lone said to her assistant.  
  
It was something told to her a long time ago, back when Soontir was courting her. A little snippet of information told to her by a friend of Fel's, a woman named Edallia Monotheer.  
  
"All you need is identicards, a story, and hair dye, and you can be anyone you want"  
  
"Anyone I want." she breathed.  
  
Syal already had a story in mind. She would be a business consultant from Corellia, looking for work on Coruscant, since no one wanted a consultant on Corellia. She obviously couldn't use her own name (Wedge's face was on the top of too many wanted lists), and Wynessa Starflare had starred in too many holodramas to walk about unnoticed. She needed a typical Corellian name.Amalee.Amalee Thioro. Now all she needed were identicards and the hair dye. The dye would be no problem, as Syal had several colors under the sink at home. The identicards were going to be the problem. Syal had a few connections with the underground on Bastion, but they charged a steep fee. Money was what Syal needed. Money was what Syal was going to get. /Somehow./  
  
hehehehehee cliffie!! Hope you like it! 


End file.
